What Are the Odds
by idcabtthisish
Summary: A missing moment between Effie and Haymitch from Catching Fire. Hint of Hayffie, but nothing extreme. Short one-shot. Enjoy.


**I'm not Suzanne Collins. I'd much rather be JK Rowling. With that said, I'm obsessed with Hayffie, so you're gonna start seeing a lot of fnanfics from me about them. Feel free to check out my other work, One Glance and Much Worse Games to Play. For all you Everlark Shippers I also have Rise From the Ashes.**

 **Enjoy, and please don't forget to tell me what you all think in a Review.**

 **-thamockingjayandpeeta**

Haymitch walked into the room, the music already playing, and found Effie at the table, sipping a drink. The room was dimly lit, and that too, was by design.

"That was brilliant acting, Effie," Haymitch said, reaching for a bottle and pouring himself a drink. "Ever thought of a career in Cinema?"

"When I first started modeling I had movie offers left and right," replied Effie quietly. Haymitch glanced at her, surprised, before taking a sip.

"Why didn't you do it? You were good earlier today, screaming of bird suits and wondering why Cinna would change such a beautiful wedding gown."

"Well, the words were fake. The tears? Not so much." As she took another sip of her fruity drink Haymitch noticed how red and puffy her eyes were.

"What's wrong?" asked Haymitch, and he surprised himself with how kind he was being. Normally his first reaction was to run from a room when someone was crying, particularly if that someone was Effie Trinkett, Escort Extraordinaire. Yet all he found himself feeling was concern.

Effie didn't respond for a long time, and after awhile, Haymitch didn't think she'd say anything. And then… "I'm scared for Cinna." She said it in a whisper, but he heard her loud and clear.

"Princess, he knew what he was getting into."

"I don't want anything to happen to him. To _any_ of you. I parade around, pretending not to know anything, talking about _manners_ and _language_ , and meanwhile, the people I care about most are risking their lives every single day and—"

"Effie," Haymitch said quietly, leaning forward. "You're exhausted. When's the last time you got a good night's sleep?"

"A good night's sleep?" Effie laughed, though it was humorless. "I haven't slept well since Snow announced that my Victors and the Mentor of District 12 had to go back into the Arena for the Quarter Quell." He stayed stock still, letting her talk. "Do you want to know what I did after the announcement? I threw up. I threw up everything I'd eaten that day, and even on empty I was still dry heaving. The thought of sending any of you back into that Arena…." She shook her head, tears falling down her face and leaving an unmade up trail down her cheek.

"Well, somehow you found the strength to do so," said Haymitch, because he didn't know what else to say.

"That was Cinna. Later, under the cover of night, I made my way to Cinna's and demanded that he tell me what you two were up to." Haymitch stared at her, surprised. "Oh, you weren't as clever as you thought you were, Haymitch. I sure nobody else noticed. But I know you, don't I? I mean we've been doing this for twenty years now. So I knew you weren't drinking as much as you used to, or getting as drunk as you used to, and that you hadn't since Katniss buried Rue. You and Cinna shared a great interest in the Uprisings, and it was too coincidental that all of a sudden you two were sharing secret glances and leaving the room a few minutes apart. So I went to Cinna's and he told me enough to get me by. But it's happening, Haymitch. The whispers are getting louder. Katiss and Cinna both just blatantly and publically went against President Snow…."

"Cinna's prepared to die for this fight, Effie. So am I—"

"Don't Haymitch."

"I'm just saying, Princess, we know what's at stake. Some things are worth dying for."

"Yah, well, it'll all be for nothing if your Tributes don't get their act together."

Now Haymitch sat back, amused. " _My_ Tributes?"

"Yes, _your_ Tributes. Katniss was always stubborn, I don't know what it is with you Seam people, but stubborn runs through your veins. And now you two have corrupted poor, sweet, innocent Peeta. _What_ you two did to him—"

"The Games change you, Effie," and Haymitch's tone was cold and low, causing her to falter.

"Oh… no, of course, Haymitch," Effie said, and she reached out and grabbed his hand. It took every ounce of willpower for him to not jerk away from her at the contact. "I didn't mean that way. I meant him drawing Rue, and Katniss hanging Seneca…. They scored 12, Haymitch, and… I just think not knowing is hindering them."

"You know we can't tell them," whispered Haymitch, and Effie sighed, finally releasing his hands, and he ignored the loss of contact.

"Well I certainly hope they enjoyed their last day of freedom." She stood up, throwing back the rest of her drink, and headed towards the door.

"I like how they're my Tributes when they act up."

She turned around, offering him a small smile. "Well of course they are. I am perfect, Haymitch. When they act right, they're my Tributes." He laughed and stood up, intent on following her out of the room. Effie laughed with him before sobering up and saying, "You don't think there's really a chance that Katniss is pregnant, do you? Peeta only said that to get her out of the Games right?"

Haymitch snorted. "Listen, Katniss is a lot of things. Pregnant ain't one of them."

" _Isn't_ Haymitch, really!" He shot her a look and then rolled his eyes. "They do sleep together. I try not to worry about what they're doing but maybe we should have a talk with them—"

Haymitch stopped dead in his tracks. "I will confess the plans of Revolution to Snow before I sit down with those two and talk to them about… I mean I wouldn't even know… are you _crazy_?"

Effie threw back her head and laughed. "Haymitch… are you _blushing_?"

"It's not funny, Effie. Do you even know what sex is?"

She stopped laughing and glared at him. "Do you?" He opened his mouth to retaliate when she held up her hand. "Forget I said that. I don't need any details…. I just want our Tributes safe."

"Well I want _us_ safe. Katniss would strangle you with your own wig, and beat me over the head with a bottle if we _ever_ did such a thing." The two of them started walking down the hallway. "Trust me, there's not going to be a lot of time for sex in the Arena." She rolled her eyes. "You're not so bad, Effie, when… you know, you've had like three or four drinks."

She flashed him a smile. "You're not so bad yourself. When… you know, you _haven't_ had three or four drinks." He grinned at her.

When they got to the end of the hallway to go their separate ways, Effie smiled sadly at him. "I know I shouldn't worry," she said softly. "I know you'll keep them safe. But I'm scared."

He thought of how much liquor he was going to drink at the realization that he wanted to keep her safe. What in the hell was _wrong_ with him?

"You'll live," he said roughly, because he had to go, he _had_ to leave.

He was halfway down the hallway when she called, "How long are we going to play this game?"

He stopped dead in his tracks but didn't turn around. "What game?" Though he thought he already knew the answer.

"As if we don't care about each other."

He slowly turned around and stared at her, looking Effie dead in her eyes. "Until all this is over, Princess. Because if I let anyone else in only to lose them… I'll fucking lose it."

"So you'll find me when this is all over?" She tried to keep the quiver out of her voice, but didn't quite succeed.

"Sweetheart, there's no force field powerful enough on this earth to stop me."

Trying to tame her blush Effie said the first thing that came to mind. "Well then. May the odds be ever in your favor."


End file.
